The One Who is Ment to be Alone
by Mia-Night
Summary: NCIS Agent Gibbs is surprised by an old friend. She surprisingly atracts him and becomes part of the team. What will happen when the enemy she's been running form follows her and takes what she has? My spin off from "Part of the Pack".
1. Old Friends and New Team Members

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. This is a spinoff of my Criminal Minds story. Please review and feel free to recoment ideas. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened to allow the team entrance to their office. A tall burnet male walked over to his desk while talking to another tall burnet by the name McGee. I sat, with my feet up on the desk, at the desk across from McGee's own desk. A long dark haired woman walked in and sat at the desk next to the one I was at. She was talking with the first tall burnet male. A gray haired man, who still looked good for his age, was behind her. Upon seeing me he smiled and walked over to me. Knocking my feet off his desk he made his way around to take his seat back. I rose from the chair and stood shoulder high to this man. A smile spread across our features as we embraced each other. This action made the others fall silent and look our way.<p>

"When did you get in?" The gray haired man questioned.

"Just a little while ago; Vance told me you would be back soon." I responded.

"Hey Boss, who is this," The tall burnet male questioned.

Just then the elevator dinged again for a spunky black haired gothic woman. She dashed over to us and instantly hugged me. Wrapping my arms around her slightly taller frame I told her that it was good to see her again. Another ding of the elevator and a man about my height, who was about the same age as the gray haired man, exited. I smiled at my friend as he made his way over to us. The gothic young woman was talking so rapidly that it started to go in one ear and out the other. Hugging the man that had just joined us I heard the chairs of the three others move allowing them to get up.

"DiNozzo, McGee, David this is my old friend-"

"Don't call me old Sarg." I smugly stated.

"Sarg?" Everyone asked.

"We fought together in Iraq. He was my commanding officer back then. Oh by the way, do you mind if I shack up at your place till I can find a place of my own? Kind of a sudden move here," I stated while looking away from the group and to the gray haired man.

He smiled and tossed me his keys. Catching the keys in mid-air, I nodded towards the gray haired man and walked towards the elevator. As I walked past DiNozzo I winked and walked off. Once in the elevator I waved to the small crowd before the doors closed. I arrived at his house and let myself in. He hadn't changed it since the last time I had taken refuge on his couch. Smiling I put my things down by the couch and headed for the basement. A light chuckle escaped my lips as the frame of a sail boat came into view.

The next morning when I had awaked the smell of breakfast filled my nostrils. I got up and headed for the kitchen. My sargent was stationed at the stove cooking what smelled like eggs and bacon. Walking as silently as a cat, I approached him from behind.

"Mornin' Sarg," I smiled as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You workin' today?"

"Yeah and how many times must I tell you to not call me Sarg anymore?"

"Lost count and stopped caring. Well thanks for the place LJ. I owe you one. Sorry you had to go and make-"

"You're toast is done. I'm not cooking for you. I do remember your eating habits." LJ smiled.

"Right; thanks for the toast then." I stated as I grabbed my toast and left the house.

The elevator rang out signaling that it had reached its level. As the doors opened LJ exited the confines of the steel cage to enter the confines of the office. DiNozzo, McGee, and David were already at their desks. David, being the newest member of the team, handed LJ his black coffee as he walked by. Me, I was stuck in the director's office getting a lecture about how it would be a bad idea for me to work with them. Rolling my eyes I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The director snapped.

"We already know that you're going to give me the job so I'm saving us some time and going to go to my team. I'll be happy to take the case file if you want." I sighed as I opened the door.

Shaking his head he just gave me the case file and sent me out. Smiling I headed down to where the team was. As I walked into their view I noticed that all eyes were on me. I walked over to LJ and dropped the file on his desk. Looking up from his computer we locked eyes.

"Ten dollars Gibbs yells at her." DiNozzo sneered.

"Twenty dollars says the girl just walks away." David responded.

"What's-"LJ started.

"I want the desk." I stated as all eyes were on me again but this time in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I want the desk."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" LJ snapped.

"My partner. Director Vance just made me the same rank as you." I lightly sneered.

Gibbs looked up to see the director looking down at us. He nodded a simple yes when I looked back. Sighing Gibbs stated, "We'll share the desk till we get you your own."

"Since when do we ever share anything? Come on Jethro, you know me better than that. Oh and that's a case file." I slyly smiled.


	2. Crime of an Old Enemy

The elevator rang out just as I was about to sit down on Jethro's desk. A tall man with long black hair pulled back into a long ponytail, tight black t-shirt, and black jeans with black biker boots walked into the office. A long silver haired woman followed him in. Smiling I ran to them and jumped into the man's arms. The team looked at us with confusion. The tall man let go of me as I turn around to introduce the two new people.

"DiNozzo, McGee, David, LJ, these two are also part of the team. This is James," I introduced as I pointed a thumb over my shoulder at the man that just let go of me, "and this is Shasta."

"Shasta is just a nick-name, my real name is Kristy." She smiled properly introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet-"DiNozzo started.

"Guys this is Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, Agent David, and this delightful gentlemen is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I introduced.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs? As in Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" James gasped.

"Yep that's him." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." James stated as he reached out to shake his hand.

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he shook hands with my friend. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Gibbs lightly growled at me.

"Sure thing." I beamed as I followed him. "What's up LJ?"

"How many people are going to be in my team?"

"Just us three. Well more like two, Shasta won't really be around much." I smiled.

"You're in charge of him then." Gibbs snapped frustrated about the situation.

"Jethro?" I called out as said man turned around. "I won't let you down." I stated in a slightly saddened tone.

"You better not." was all Gibbs said before joining the rest of the team. "Gear up."

I snapped out of my daze and dashed after Gibbs. Everyone followed with their gear. We all got into the same car with LJ driving. I sat in the passenger seat just smiling. James was ordered to stay behind and talk to the director about desks and what not. Anyways, it was LJ's driving that had gotten me into my crazy ways of driving. The others were complaining about going to die. Laughing I informed them that they hadn't seen anything yet. To just wait till I got behind the wheel. They seemed to shut up after that. This made LJ smile.

We finally arrived at the crime scene. There was blood everywhere. My heart sank at the sight causing me to turn extremely pale. The others looked at me worriedly, but said nothing. Walking into the place, LJ leaned over to me.

"You ok?" He asked with worry.

"Yeah, just peachy." I sarcastically stated. I was far from ok.

"Good, then since you're ok, Rule 38." LJ stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Your case, your lead." DiNozzo answered.

"Oh, well I see you expanded your list." I sighed.

"Yeah, now it's about 69 rules." Gibbs smiled.

"Jesus Christ Gibbs!" I gasped as I shook my head. "Well let's see what we got."

I wasn't use to working crime scenes. Since I left the BAU I hadn't so much as looked at a crime scene. Then again, I never did really work crime scenes. Sighing, I went to work after putting on gloves.

"You remembered rule two." Gibbs stated from behind me.

"I only know one through ten Gibbs." I informed. "McGee, David; perimeter check. DiNozzo follow Gibbs and me and take pictures." I ordered.

They all looked to Gibbs, "You heard her.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo; inspect the body and take pictures.

"We have to wait for Ducky." Gibbs said.

"You can still inspect and take pictures without touching can't you?" I lightly growled.

They did as ordered as I went outside to talk to the local police. "Excuse me, officer?"

"Yes?"

"Why was NCIS called in if this isn't a naval officer?"

"This is why." The officer said as he handed me a note written in blood:

_This is for NCIS Agent Cassandra Night._

"Thank you." I said as I handed the note back to the officer and returned to the team. As I was nearing the team I could hear DiNozzo talking to Gibbs.

"So what do you think happened?"

"Not sure DiNozzo. Looks like an animal attack." Gibbs answered.

"Looks like he's back then." I interrupted.

Looks like who's back?" McGee asked as he and David entered the room.

"What did you find?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Well we found some very large canine tracks in the dirt out back. Other than that all seems normal." David answered.

"This isn't a naval officer, Gibbs. Why were we called in?" Ducky questioned.

"Because the unsub knows me." I answered.

"You joined the team?"

"Yeah."

"Gibbs used Rule 38 on you didn't he?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah."

"How does the killer know you-"DiNozzo started.

"Cassandra Night, but you can call me Cass."I answered. "And I don't know just yet. Ducky, would it be ok if I joined you for the autopsy?"

"Yes of course." Ducky smiled.

"Thank you." I stated as I just watched the team help ducky with the body.


	3. Confirmation and Explanations

We arrived back at the office in no time flat. Gibbs was watching me like a hawk once out of the car. He had let me drive so everyone was on edge. I placed my things by Gibb's desk and headed down to autopsy. Of course, Gibbs followed.

As the doors closed to the elevator Gibbs turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Leaning over, Gibbs turned off the elevator. We came to a screeching halt, which caused me to fall slightly against the back wall.

You've been out of character since the crime scene. That and I want to know how you got into NCIS so easily." Gibbs demanded.

He truly was the only one to interrogate me without having me flip out. "I was over qualified." I answered as I started the elevator again.

Again, he turned it off. "How?"

"I was FBI." I growled.

"So why come here?"

"I needed a change."

"So you thought you would-"

"Yes." I growled out.

"Alright." Gibbs said starting the elevator again.

We finally made our way down to Ducky's right as he was about to start the autopsy.

"Aww, Gibbs, Cass, you made it. Thought I was going to have to start without you." He smiled.

"It's a good thing you didn't." I smiled a fake smile. "Do you have a pair of gloves I could use?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize you wanted to assist."

"Sorry Bucky, but I was actually hoping to lead. If that's alright, that is."

"Yes of course. By all means."

"Thanks Duck." I smiled as I took over.

To both Gibbs and Ducky's surprise I did very well. Not gagging or throwing up that is. As for the actual autopsy part, well it wasn't what Ducky did. See, I had just examined the neck wound and removed a large tooth fragment. I put it in an evidence jar and handed the autopsy over to Ducky. As I was leaving I told him to let me know if he found anything out of the ordinary.

As I headed towards the elevator Gibbs grabbed my shoulder. Looking at the man I could see the confusion and worry in his eyes. Smiling a fake smile he let go and followed me into the elevator. We made our way up to Abby's lab after stopping to get a Calf-Pow for her. Walking in, Abby smiled and headed towards us.

"Thought you were in autopsy." She smiled as she took her 32oz caffeine drink.

"We were." Gibbs stated as he handed off the drink.

"Can you run a DNA test on this? Rule out the victim's DNA and call me when you find something." I requested.

"Yeah, I take it you're under Rule 38?" Abby asked as she took the tooth.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"We'll leave you to your work." Gibbs said more as an order to me.

"Kay. See you soon Abby." I said as we left.

We left Abby's lab just to return to the bullpen. DiNozzo, David, and McGee all turned to us.

"What do we do now Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"If it's what I think it is it has nothing to do with you guys." I stated in a dark tone.

"Ok, this is enough." Gibbs snapped now fully annoyed.

"What?" I snapped back.

"What's rule ten?" Gibbs asked me.

"Never get personally involved in a case." I answered.

"Exactly."

"So?"

"Whatever is going on in this case you're breaking rule ten."

"Only to enforce rule 18." I snapped as my eyes flashed gold.

"I thought you only knew one through ten?" Gibbs stated.

"Found a small list at the house when I was looking for something." I informed as the elevator dinged.

All of us looked over to see a very confused Abby walking over to us. I stood and went to her. She just looked at me with such confusion.

"Abby, what's wrong?" DiNozzo called from his desk as he stood up.

"The fragment that you brought me from autopsy," Abby started in a distant yet scared tone.

"Yeah." Gibbs stated.

"Well it's a tooth."

"A tooth?" McGee repeated.

"Yes, but this tooth-"

"Has human and wolf DNA." I finished.

"Yeah how did you know?" Abby questioned.

"Here, it'll be easier to show you instead of trying to explain."

"Will this explain why your eyes turned colors?" David asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"What is going on Cass? Why were we really called in?" Gibbs snapped.

"Project Wolf is why we were called in on this case Jethro." I snapped as my eyes changed to my wolf eyes.

"What's Project wolf?" Vance asked as he joined us.

"Project wolf was a military project to genetically splice wolf DNA with human DNA to make hybrids." I explained.

"What kind of hybrids?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well that depends on the project. There was wolf, cat panther vampire snake and chimera. I have a friend who's a cat and one who's a chimera."

"This is crazy!" Gibbs snapped.

"Jesus Christ!" I roared. "Abby, please run my blood and tell everyone what's wrong with it."

Abby nodded a simple yes as she turned on her heals. I followed her with everyone else in tow. We got down to the lab as I started to roll up my right sleeve. I grabbed the needle and syringe from Abby and drew my own blood since she was shaking. I watched Abby and Gibbs the whole time. Pulling the needle out of my arm, I handed it towards Abby. She took it and instantly started to run the DNA test.

About five or so minutes later the test was done. Abby pulled the results up and put them on the big screen for all to see. Gibbs approached the monitor and just stared at it. I was starting to get annoyed but only sat on the table behind Abby.

"Abby, what are we looking at?" Vance asked breaking the silence.

"Well, on the left is normal human DNA. On the right is normal wolf DNA. Now here's Cass' DNA" Abby explained.

"It doesn't look like either." DiNozzo stated.

"Of course it doesn't." I snapped. "Abby, if you would overlap the human and wolf DNA and show it side by side with mine. Oh and make brighter the spots that overlap perfectly." I instructed.

Abby did as she was told and the room filled with gasps. All the highlighted parts of the human and wolf DNA matched mine almost 100%. All eyes turned to me as my eyes changed.

"I was one of the only survivors of Project wolf." I stated darkly.

"Is this why you left the FBI?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, I left because the people I was working with would have died if I stayed." I admitted.

"So you came to NCIS and put us in harm's way?"Gibbs snapped.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. Growling, I dashed out of the lab and up the stairs. We all got to the bullpen just to see three large wolves. What the rest of the team didn't know was that these wolves were here as a warning. Swallowing hard I slowly made my way over to James. He handed me my gun, which I gladly took from him. Aiming forward I smiled as my eyes flashed gold.

"Tell him I say hi." I stated as I fired three shots.


End file.
